


Friends to Lovers EZ Reyes Edition

by Peaches_007



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: EZ x Reader, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Mayans MC - Freeform, Suggested Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches_007/pseuds/Peaches_007
Summary: Reader loses house in fire. Her (unbio) family shows concerns due to current events with their club. She has a guard who ends up being her closest friend. Friends to lovers.
Relationships: Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. "I don't need a babysitter"

The wood is smooth as you run your fingers along the gloss preserving the wooden table in time. “Sweetheart” he says causing you to look up meeting his protective gaze. It was an unasked question. “I can’t just stop my life out of fear Obispo, that isn’t why I came to see you.” “You came to say goodbye” Bishop says angrily without raising his voice. You smile as you reach forward and grab his hand. “You know that isn’t the case. We’ve never said goodbye” you retort, and the faint sight of a smile appears, broadening your own. 

Later that night, you finish styling your hair after a long, scorching hot shower. You get dressed wearing leggings and a soft, fitted t-shirt. Your feet caressed by the memory foam in your slippers as you walk across the motel room to the bed. You look down at the small duffle bag. Everything you owned now fitting into that small maroon Stanford duffle bag you thankfully had left in your car at the shop. You fold your clothes from the day carefully, as if they too will turn to ash. 

As you zip your bag there’s a knock at your door and your heartrate picks up. You grab your pistol from the nightstand and slowly walk to the deadbolted door. Peeking through the peephole you see Taza, the only person that knew you were here, holding a bag of your favorite fast food. You smile to yourself as you turn the locks and open the door. “Taza, what brings you here?” you ask with a smile that quickly fades as you notice the other men on either side of your door. “EZ grab her” he says as he takes your pistol in your shocked state. Just as you say “EZ what?” Your friend, a tall, muscular, buff man, with short hair and goatee that you’ve daydreamed about, approaches you apologizing before scooping you up in his arms and throwing you over his shoulder. 

It’s a short walk from your motel room towards the front of the building. As you turn to the receptionist who is on his phone. “How often does this happen, that it isn’t even shocking?!” you ask only to be ignored. “People do crazy shit for a buck, mamas” you hear Coco say behind your head as he claps your slippers together. The others snicker around you too, including EZ, who’s arm is currently wrapped around your thighs, to laugh too, causing you to feel misbalanced and instantly grabbing his waist for stability. 

Once outside EZ carefully lets you down, in the back of a van. As you sit back you notice your surroundings just in time to catch your bag thrown by Gilly “Ooooh no no no. Taza!” you say as EZ gently pushes you back as he climbs in and shuts the door behind him. He makes himself comfortable opposite you as Taza and another man climb inside the front. “Taza” you say, and he looks at you over his shoulder and smirks. “He’s the boss querida, you know that” he explains as you feel the van starting to move forward. You lean your head back, closing your eyes, you sigh. “I’m sorry guys” you say lifting your head and looking at EZ, Angel sitting in the passenger seat and the back of Taza’s head. 

After a drive that felt like forever you finally come to a stop. Finally, the door slides open EZ getting out and offering his hand. As you take it, you lose footing and practically fall out. You groan as your legs begin to tingle, having fallen asleep on the way here. You notice the “safe house” you’re meant to stay in. You grab your bag and look around at the men saying “I just hope I have a room that I won’t hear any of you fucking in” as you walk up the stairs and head inside greeting Vickie’s girls scattered around. “Hola Hermosa, Bish told us what happened. You can stay as long as you need to, okay?” Lydia reassured as she showed you to your room. 

“One of the guys will be with you 24/7 to make sure you’re safe” Taza says as he sits next to you with a plate of food. “Either you can choose” he says as he takes a final bite. You notice several looks in your direction “or I’ll choose for you” he finishes. You wipe your mouth with your napkin before setting it down. You notice the men standing around with a girl on their arm as they whisper and smile, subtly touching each of the men and you say “Taza I’m not going to make someone stay with me, they” “EZ, you’re up” Taza says getting up and grabbing your plate, stacking it on top of his own as he moves through the house to the kitchen. You lay your head in your hands for a moment before looking up meeting EZ’s gaze. You look at him apologetically and state “I’m sorry. please have your fun for as long as you need. I’m just going to go to bed” you raise your hands in defeat saying “promise” as you get up and begrudgingly walk up the stairs to your room down the farthest hall.

You change into a pair of shorts as you climb into the bed, angry that Bishop is going this far. It was a house fire. Your insurance company sent out an arson inspector and they determined it was incredibly difficult to determine what happened, especially since you hadn’t been home. 

The door creaks, with your eyes still shut you say ‘ocupado’ to let whoever it was know, this room is out of service. “Sorry, I would have knocked, but I was trying to get away from Rose.” EZ says as he walks in closing the door quickly. You laugh as you open your eyes to look at him. “I’ve heard the crazy ones are great in bed” you say hearing him scoff as you scoot over in the bed when you see him looking for somewhere to sit. You move the blanket and pat the mattress. His eyes meet yours and you smile “you’re a light sleeper” you say with a shrug. EZ hesitates and you reassure “if it was any of your brothers, they’d be sleeping on the floor or that small chair, I’ve known you almost as long as Bish. I trust you and I feel safest with you.” With that, EZ smiles, he turns away from you and in the soft light peeking through the curtains you see the way his muscles move, the curve and definition as he takes off his kutte, setting it on a chair before turning, snapping you out of your thoughts as he walks closer, pulling back the covers and climbing in the bed next to you.

It’s quiet as the two of you lay together side by side. You’re looking up at the ceiling, not sure if you should say anything. “You think they wash the sheets…EVERY time?” EZ asks emphasizing every. You shudder at the thought and laugh “I hope so” you say lightly elbowing him realizing he’s laying closer than you realized, causing the silence to come back. You clear your throat before saying “couldn’t imagine what a blacklight would look like in here” causing EZ to laugh now saying “gross” quietly as the laughter subsides. 

You hear footsteps, doors closing and opening. “I’m sorry you were voluntold to babysit me” you say turning on your side to face him. “Nah, I don’t mind. I’d rather spend time with you than do anything else I probably would have been told to do” he says lightly laughing. “What a charmer” you say feigning a swoon. EZ turns to you looking into your eyes. “Would you…” he stops as you both hear Rose talking down the hall “Ooh I bet she’s looking for you” you say moving closer walking two fingers up EZ’s arm causing him to roll his eyes smirking at you “I told her I was here with you” you look at him confused “but you don’t know how long” you’re cut off by the sound of Rose seemingly talking to a Jon getting louder. “You don’t think...” you ask getting closer leaning over EZ to get a better listen. With your chest pressed against his side and a hand on his stomach he laughs before the realization hits. You are about to move when you feel his hand on the middle of your back. “You hear anything?” he asks as he grabs your side while he leans his torso and head closer to the direction of the door. “Is she getting… closer?” you whisper just as you see a shadow at the bottom of the door.


	2. Is she getting closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost didn't post this because I never seem to get feedback on my EZ stories. Hope whoever reads this enjoys :)

In the next instant as EZ and you share a look, he moves you underneath him, both of your hands go to either side of his face for another pause. He looks at your lips then your eyes. You nod as you begin to pull him towards you with no force as he closes the distance, so your lips meet. You kiss for a few moments. Your hands going to the hem of his shirt and pulling up, he pulls back, and you shrug saying “to make it more believable” causing him to smirk as he lifts his t-shirt over his head and throws it on the floor. You sit up as his thighs incase yours and lift your own shirt above your head, thankful you wore a lace bra today. EZ’s eyes travel down your body and you become self-conscious with this man that was practically sculpted, sitting in front of you. You begin to put your arms through your sleeves when he stops you “You’re beautiful” he says as he takes your shirt and adds it to his. His hand goes caresses your neck as it moves to the back of your head as he leans forward kissing you, guiding you to lay back.

The footsteps get closer and the voices get louder. Both of your faces turn before looking at each other and you begin kissing more intensely. He adjusts himself to lay more on top of you, his weight welcomed as your heels dig into his thighs and your fingernails run along his back. Without thinking you lick his bottom lip smiling as you feel his lips parting to meet your tongue with his. Your lips press as your tongues dance against each other. His hand not supporting his weight going to your side grabbing you the way he’s learned will earn a gasp to come from you, which brings a smile against your lips.

You feel him pressing his bulge against you and you arch your back as a soft moan escapes your lip. EZ breaks the kiss to look into your eyes showing a mirror image of lust. He begins kissing down your jaw nibbling at your neck causing you to moan “Ezekiel” in his ear, earning a groan to come from him as he grinds against you again. A soft “fuck” escaping you.

The door opens and he lowers his body more, to cover your exposed form as you both look at the door. EZ kisses your lips before turning his head to say ‘Ocupado’. You both see Rose standing angrily with her Jon behind her as he waves with a tight-lipped smile. He pulls her by the arm. She smirks as she leaves the door open. You both share a look. As you bite your bottom lip, EZ quickly kisses you again, carefully getting off of you, to close and lock the door. 

He walks back slowly, a smile soft on his lips as you both catch your breath. You mirror his face as you scoot over and allow him to lay down. It’s quiet as you both lay back against the mattress, your chests rising and falling. 

“I always knew you would be a good kisser” you say feeling bold. The mattress moves as he turns to look at you. Your eyes are closed as you fight the smile on your lips. “You’ve always been out of my league.” The smile faulters and you turn to face EZ “that’s not funny” you say to see EZ looking at you with a straight face. 

“I remember when I met you in Professor Law’s class, you were late and the only seat available was next to me” EZ says. “I remember you waving at me to let me know so he wouldn’t get pissed off” you laugh as the memories come back. “Emily always hated me.” You say as you turn on your side pulling the blanket higher. “Cold?” he asks and you shake your head. He moves his arm that’s closer to you, under his head. “She didn’t hate you, she was jealous of you” he states. “That’s practically the same thing in girl world… But I was jealous of her too, didn’t hate her… really tried to befriend her” you admit as you lean your back to the bed. “Why were you jealous?” he asks and you scoff “she had you. You are everything any girl wants in a man, and your attention was on her and only on her” you say before turning your head to face him with a smile “but being your best friend was the second-best thing and I’ve always been thankful for it” you say as you look at his chest. 

The arm under his head goes around you and he pulls you closer. You smile and rest your head on his chest as your fingers caress the skin from his stomach to the waistband of his boxers, to the waistband of his jeans and back. “You ever think we’d kiss? Or even lay here like this?” you ask, feeling his fingers rubbing gently up and down your arm. “Honestly?” he asks quietly, and you hum in response “your daily visits while I was in prison made me think about if I ever got out, how I would ask you on a date. You came every day, never seemingly tired of it. When the end isn’t in sight you have a lot of time to think. So, yeah, I did think about kissing you and laying like this. Taking you out on dates… I thought about it all” he says as his other hand comes up and his fingers interlock with yours. 

You move your head up to look at him “well? What stopped you?” you ask with a light laugh. EZ looks at you intently. You move your body so you were laying on him now. Your hands resting underneath your chin as you laid on his chest. “I didn’t think you’d want anything to do with me like that. Especially when I was a prospect for someone that has you as a god daughter. I always knew you deserved more. Plus I thought you had a thing for Angel” he says as his hands go to either of your sides, rubbing your skin softly. 

“I’ve always thought friends to lovers was the most romantic” you smile before your face gets serious “Bishop may have been upset knowing you were into me. But I think he knew how I felt and besides Angel isn’t really my type. Bish would’ve definitely had a problem with that” you say with a laugh. You move to sit up, your legs bent on either side of his waist. His strong hands grabbing your hips and moving to grab your butt. He closes his eyes as he massages the soft flesh. “I’ve always wanted to know what this feels like”he says and you lean forward, balancing yourself with one hand on his chest. “And?” you ask. “I always knew it would be good” he says opening his eyes with a smirk.

His gaze becomes more intense “you know you could stay in my trailer if you want” he says quietly. “I don’t know” you say sitting up with both hands on his chest “it would be harder to find an excuse for you to be there with me... Besides… Rose wouldn’t be there to help you finally make a move” you say and shrug smiling when EZ looks at you with mocked shocked. He grabs your arms and rolls you over so he’s lying on top of you again laughing as you squeak at the surprise. “You mean so you can pretend to save me?” He asks holding your hands above your head. “Didn’t I save you?” you ask as you attempt to control your breathing.  
Your eyes trailing from his eyes, down his face to his lips.

He looks to the door quickly before looking back at you “I think she’s coming back” he says as he lets go of your hands grabbing your hips as he leans down quickly kissing your neck smiling at your laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my beautiful babes, here's another friends to lovers story because I can't help myself. 
> 
> I had to write for my favorite Mayan. A true dreamboat that I've been crushing on. Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes played by the incredibly handsome JD Pardo. Have you seen his eyes? Hazel gets me every time.. 
> 
> Anywho, I truly hope you enjoy and maybe leave a kudos if you like it, a comment, a request in the comments? Live a little. :) I also just really love interacting with you all.


End file.
